


Vampire Love

by HowlsMoon



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 16:30:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12136494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowlsMoon/pseuds/HowlsMoon
Summary: Molly the immortal early modern human gets the love she's been waiting for for millennia Pure smut no plot no character development just pure smut





	Vampire Love

One fall October night Molly was walking home from eating at a Chinese restaurant by herself. She felt like she was being watched as the night grew spooky.

Mikey a turtle vampire was out in the night searching for a life mate a girl that he could turn into a vampire and also to hunt and feed for blood as he jumped from building to building.  
1 week ago

Shadowpelt

Test Subject #34 was hiding in the shadows. The krane were after her and she had to be careful.

Raph was looking around until he came upon a Chinese restaurant. He sees a girl and watches her,his red eyes glowing in interest  
1 week ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Molly was still walking home when suddenly she felt someone following her. She started to run back home.

Mikey saw and noticed a girl as he tilted his head to the side. He snuck up behind her silently as he grabbed her.  
1 week ago

Shadowpelt

(She's a dragon)  
Test Subject #34 hisses and whips around clawing at whatever had grabbed her.

He smirks and followa her in the shadows.  
1 week ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Oh yeah sorry does she get a human form?  
1 week ago

Shadowpelt

Yea she does))  
1 week ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Ok 

Molly grew scared not knowing what to expect. She ran home and locked her doors and windows.

Mikey saw she was a dragon. Curious and interested in her he bit her neck sucking her blood.

She roars out in surprise and struggles in his grip 

He chuckles and sneak in  
1 week ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Molly was about to strip and walk into her bathroom to take a shower.

Mikey lapped up the blood that started to form from the wound and he smirked.

Please write a little more than that  
1 week ago

Shadowpelt

She snarls and uses her tail to hit him away.

He smirks and silently follows her.  
1 week ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Molly got naked and walked into her bathroom.

Mikey growled at her and smirked. The transformation will start soon.  
1 week ago

Shadowpelt

She growls right back and scratches at the bite as she feels it burn. She hisses and her mouth opens as she growa fangs.

he smirks and turns off the lights and locka the door as he grabs her and holds her against the shower wall,growling.  
1 week ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Molly was now afraid. She never came into contact with a vampire before. She was about to scream for help.

Mikey smirked and watched her grow fangs as he turned her into a vampire.  
1 week ago

Shadowpelt

She arches her back as her spines grow sharper,and she gains bat like qualities as she transforms. 

he smirks and pins her wriara above her head with one hand,as the other covers her mouth and he bites her neck  
1 week ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Molly started to moan into his hand that covered her mouth. Luckily for her she couldn't be turned into a vampire.

Mikey continued to watch her transform and he licked his lips his bloodlust wanting more blood.  
1 week ago

Shadowpelt

She collapses after the transformation,gasping as she narrows her eyes at him,growling. 

He chuckles and continues to drink her blood  
1 week ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Molly mewled in pleasure as it felt so damn good.

Mikey picked her up bridal style carrying her back to the lair.  
1 week ago

Shadowpelt

She growls and hisses at him,baring her new fangs. 

He smirk and pulls away,licking the blood off.  
1 week ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Molly yanked his hand off of her mouth and said, "who the hell are you?!"

Mikey just smiled at her kissing her cheek softly as he brought her back to his room.  
1 week ago

Shadowpelt

She growls and uses her tail to hit him away before flying up to the pipes and hanging by her tail,her now blood red eyes glaring at him.

He smirks." Yours truly,Raphael."  
1 week ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
"Well Raph sorry but your game didn't work. I can't be turned into a vampire."

Mikey sighed and cooed to her saying, "hey there angel cakes. It's alright I won't hurt you. I just want you as my mate is all."  
1 week ago

Shadowpelt

She hisses,spread in her bat like wings and showing him her sharp teeth. 

His smirk falters." What?" He looks at the bite mark with wide eyes.

"Yeah you heard me. I'm already immortal so I can't be turned idiot. Now get out! I'm about to take a shower!"

Mikey sighed and pouted up at her and sat down on his bed. From his fridge he gave her some blood packs.  
1 week ago

Shadowpelt

She refuses the blood packs growling

He smirks again." If that's the case,then maybe we can both take a shower~"  
1 week ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
"No Raph! Now get outta my apartment! This instant!" Molly said kicking him out of her bathroom.

Mikey sighed again as he thought that maybe she might've been hungry because of her bloodlust.  
1 week ago

Shadowpelt

She folds her wings and tucks her head in.

He chuckles and walks out into the living room  
1 week ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Molly sighed and turned on the water as she started to wash her body.

Mikey was still awake since Vampires were nocturnal. He sighed as he stared up at her.  
1 week ago

Shadowpelt

She had her eyes closed and appeared to be sleeping.

He Waits I the living room  
1 week ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Molly then rinsed off her body and she then washed her hair then got out drying herself off.

Mikey fell asleep on his bed as he grew tired of watching her and looking after her as he dreamt of her.  
1 week ago

Shadowpelt

Sapphire opens her eyes and swoops down before flying out and up above into the surface. She looks around for a pond or lake to go to.

He grins hearing the shower turn off and he leans his head back,closing his eyes  
1 week ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Molly then wrapped her body in a towel and got out of the bathroom to go to her room.  
"Why're you still here?!" 

Mikey woke up and looked around not seeing his mate so he went up on the surface to find her.  
1 week ago

Shadowpelt

She stands at the edge of the water,looking for something in the water.

He chuckles and grins,opening his eyes and looking to him." From the way you sounded when I bit hit an drank your blood,you enjoyed it~"  
1 week ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
"No I did not. That's just the reaction any female would do when they get bit because it's a sexual desire feeling."

Mikey looked all over the city until he spotted her at a water or pond looking into the water. He wondered what she was doing.  
1 week ago

Shadowpelt

She snaps her head forward and gulps down a fish. She looks for another one,looking at the water.

He chuckles and smirks at her as he gets up and walks towards her  
1 week ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Molly didn't know what to do. She was naked underneath her towel and she backed away from him until her back pressed up against a wall.

Mikey just sighed in contentment and watched her as he smiled to himself. So that's what she was wanting to do he thought.  
1 week ago

Shadowpelt

She eats a lot more fish before finally turning around and shoot in off into the sky.

He smirks and pins her against the wall as he picks the bite he made on her neck.  
1 week ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Molly was refusing to moan for him.

Mikey sighed and went back to the lair without her.

She was curled up on the floor like a cat,her ear flicking.

He smirks and bites her again,drinking her blood as he pins her wrists above her head.  
1 week ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Molly clenched her teeth biting her lip to prevent herself from moaning.  
"Please Raph! Stop! Just leave!"

Mikey went back to his bedroom and sat down on his bed and thought about her.  
1 week ago

Shadowpelt

She sleeps,curled up in the living room. She had a wing draped over her head.

He smirks and chuckles as the towel falls and he gropes her as he drinks her blood.  
1 week ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Molly finally let out a moan and a mewl.

Mikey saw her after he woke up in the living room. He smiled before heading back to bed.  
1 week ago

Shadowpelt

She sleeps,her tail curled around her. Her sides rise peacefully as she sleep.

He chuckles and smirks as he massagea her breast  
1 week ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Molly whimpered in pleasure as she arched her back.  
1 week ago

Shadowpelt

He smirks and continues,using his knee to run in between her legs as he purrs  
1 week ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Molly groaned and gripped his shoulders.  
1 week ago

Shadowpelt

He smirk and pulls away from her neck before kissing her roughly.  
1 week ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Molly moaned softly into the kiss kissing him back.  
1 week ago

Shadowpelt

He smirks continuing to pleasure her as he gropes her harder  
1 week ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
"Ahh Raph please!!!" Molly said begging.  
1 week ago

Shadowpelt

He chuckles and uses a hand to finger her as he kisses down her chest  
1 week ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Molly mewled loudly and wantonly arching her back.  
1 week ago

Shadowpelt

He smirks and fingers her deeper as he sucks on her breast,nibbling.  
1 week ago Reply

Molly whimpered as she screamed his name scratching his shoulders.  
1 week ago

Shadowpelt

He purrs and grinds against her smirking as he sucks her other breast now,groping the other one  
1 week ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
"Raph my name's Molly," Molly groaned as she rubbed his crotch.  
1 week ago

Shadowpelt

He groans and shudders as he continues to finger her. He chuckles." Nice to know"  
1 week ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Molly wrapped her legs around his waist as she moaned, "we shouldn't be doing this Raph. I'm older than you."  
1 week ago

Shadowpelt

He chuckles and pulls away to look at her grinning." And? Age doesn't matter sweetheart." He purrs before carrying he over to the couch and climbing on top of her,grinning  
1 week ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Molly blushed her cheeks flushed as she looked up at him breathlessly.  
1 week ago

Shadowpelt

He grins and leans down to kiss her as his member twitches against her inner thigh and he groans.  
1 week ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Molly moaned at this as she put his member into her pussy kissing him back.  
1 week ago

Shadowpelt

He groans and bucks his hips against hers as he pushes all the way in. He then puts her legs over his shoulders and starts thrustsiyng at a fast pace.  
1 week ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Molly moaned and mewled loudly gripping his shoulders arching her back.  
1 week ago

Shadowpelt

He smirks and kisses her roughly as he thrusts harder and deeper into her  
1 week ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Molly whimpered as she scratched his shoulders and shuddered in delight.  
1 week ago

Shadowpelt

He groans and continues to pound into her harder and faster as he nibbles her lip.  
1 week ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Molly opened her mouth for him as she grounded her hips against his.

He smirka and swirls his tongue around as he holds her lega over his shoulders and thrusts deeper into her  
1 week ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Molly was reaching her peak as she climaxed all over him and her body twitched in delight.  
1 week ago

Shadowpelt

He groans feeling her warmth around him and he thrusts deep into her before releasing his own as he bites her neck groaning.  
1 week ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Molly mewled softly as her orgasm collided with his and she breathed heavily as she panted.  
1 week ago

Shadowpelt

He moans softly and watches her as he catches his breath  
1 week ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Molly pulled him out of her as she panted looking up at him blushing.  
1 week ago

Shadowpelt

He chuckles and smiles down at her as he holds her close.  
1 week ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Molly snuggled up against him and fell asleep in his arms.  
1 week ago

Shadowpelt

He smiles and holds her close as he watches her.  
1 week ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
The next morning Molly woke up exhausted.

Mikey woke up and was hungry again. He wondered where his mate was.  
1 week ago

Shadowpelt

She was awake and squaring off with the one named Donnie. She arches her back and hisses as they circle each other.

He was up already and was in the kitchen. He was making breakfast for her with whatever she had to eat.  
1 week ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Molly got up got dressed and walked into her kitchen as she saw him.  
"How're you here? What about the daylight?" 

Mikey walked into the dojo and saw his mate with his brother and he smiled.  
1 week ago

Shadowpelt

She hisses and her tail lashes as she growls. She open a her mouth before a red glow shoots out and she plasma blasts Donnie. 

He grins and points to the closed windows with blankets over them." I also wear high spf sunscreen."  
1 week ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
"B-but don't you sleep during the day? Also don't you need to suck people's blood?"

Mikey looks at Donnie and got Donnie out of the way before that hit him.  
"Are you going to talk now or not?" he asked her.  
1 week ago

Shadowpelt

She hisses and spreads her wings,ready to pounce on someone.

HE shrugs." I can go a few hours without sleep. And I've already eaten so I'm good." He flashes her a smirk,his eyes Darting to her neck.

Molly looked at the mirror and saw three pairs of fang marks on her neck.  
"Please don't suck my blood in my sleep!" she yelled.

Mikey walked over to her and he hugged her tightly to him kissing her cheek.  
1 week ago

Shadowpelt

She growls and folds her wings as she scratches behind her ear like a dog.

He chuckles." Fine fine. I'll just find my own blood source then."  
1 week ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
"I-I didn't say stop drinking my blood. You can whenever you want just not when I'm sleeping," Molly stuttered looking away from him.

Mikey then moved his lips to her lips and kissed her passionately and roughly as he pulled her closer to him.  
1 week ago

Shadowpelt

She looks at him surprise as she turns human,her face pink.(form should have human looks of not I'll link it)

He grins." If you say so." He finishes the food and puts it in a plate for her.  
1 week ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Molly sat down at the table and started to eat her food.

Mikey saw her turn into a human and he thought she was beautiful.  
1 week ago

Shadowpelt

She growls at him,baring her fangs.

He smiles and leans against the wall watching her  
1 week ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Molly finished eating her food then said to him, "I-I love you Raph."

Mikey began to kiss suck and nip her neck making hickeys on her neck.  
1 week ago

Shadowpelt

She hisses softly in surprise and she leans into him,purring softly. 

HE smiles." I love you too Molly."  
1 week ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Molly blushed her cheeks flushed looking up into his masked red eyes.

Mikey smirked as he trailed down lower nipping and nibbling hickeys on her shoulders.  
1 week ago

Shadowpelt

She moans and spreads her wings out behind her.

He smirks and chuckles.  
1 week ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Molly tackled him to the ground and kissed him passionately.

Mikey sucked on a nipple swirling his tongue around the bud making it harden kneading the other.  
1 week ago

Shadowpelt

She moans softly,arching her back as she flushes pink.

He wraps his arms around her and kisses her roughly  
1 week ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Molly started to moan softly as she kissed him.

Mikey sucked on the other nipple now.  
1 week ago

Shadowpelt

She moans and leans into him.

He smirka." Round two already?~"  
1 week ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Molly nodded and blushed a light shade of pink.

Mikey went down lower sucking on her clit rubbing it with his thumb.

She moans and shivers at the feeling,blushing. 

he smirks and chuckles as he kisses down her neck  
6 days ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Molly mewled and moaned softly rubbing his shoulders.

Mikey delved his tongue into her pussy as he fingered her.  
6 days ago

Shadowpelt

She moans and arches her back as she feels herself get wetter.

he smirk and take a their clothes off before picking her up,wrapping her legs around his waist,and thrust into her at a faster pace than last timw.  
6 days ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Molly moaned and whimpered loudly as she grounded her hips against his.

Mikey pumped two fingers in and out of her rubbing and stroking her inner walls.  
6 days ago

Shadowpelt

She moans,arching her back as she feels herself tighten around her.

he groans and pounds into her,pressing her back into the wall  
6 days ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Molly groaned screaming his name as she shuddered in delight.

Mikey took his tongue and fingers out of her and thrusted into her grunting.  
6 days ago

Shadowpelt

She moans louder and arches her back as she tightens around him.

he groans and pounds harder and faster  
6 days ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
"Raph you're so hot and sexy!!!" Molly moaned out scratching his shoulders.

Mikey increased his speed thrusting harder faster and deeper into her growling.  
6 days ago

Shadowpelt

She moans louder,and hisses softly feeling him break her seal.

he moans and slams into her harder  
6 days ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Molly gripped his shoulders as she arched her back.

Mikey grounded his hips against hers as he bit her neck sucking her blood.  
6 days ago

Shadowpelt

She moans and arches her back as she tightens around him.

he moans and bucks his hips against hers harder and faster  
6 days ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Molly reached her high and orgasmed all over him.

Mikey reached her g spot pounding into it multiple times.  
6 days ago

Shadowpelt

She moans and arches her back as she gets closer to her climax. 

he moans and slams into her before releasing deep into her  
6 days ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Molly panted breathing heavily as she arched her back.

Mikey released his seeds into her as he pulled out of her panting.  
6 days ago

Shadowpelt

She moans and pants,her wings folding against her back.

he moans and pants as he kisses her neck softly

Molly moaned softly shuddering in delight.

Mikey laid down next to her wrapping his arms around her.  
6 days ago

Shadowpelt

She purrs and curls into him,a wing draping over him.

he smiles and chuckles as he licks the bite marks.  
6 days ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
"Raph I'm trying to find a way to be mortal. Life's not worth living when you're immortal."

Mikey smiled at her and nuzzled her neck while pulling her closer to him.  
6 days ago

Shadowpelt

She purrs and nuzzles into him purring.

he chuckles and nuzzles his face into her neck grinning  
6 days ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Molly pushed him away from her.  
"Did you not just hear me?! I'm serious!"

Mikey purred and chirped as he kissed her all over her face.  
6 days ago

Shadowpelt

She purrs and snorts before giggling.

he looks at her." I'm not deaf you idiot." He goes back to trying to cuddle her.  
6 days ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
But Molly moved away from him getting dressed.  
"What do you think about this moron?"

Mikey was content and happy as he rubbed her inner thighs up and down.  
6 days ago

Shadowpelt

She purrs and moans softly as he does so.

he sits up and watches her." What're you doing?"  
6 days ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
"Answer the question Raph. What do you think if I became mortal?!"

Mikey closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep for a little nap.  
6 days ago

Shadowpelt

She purrs and nuzzles into him purring.

he shrugs." We'll have a family?"  
6 days ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
"No Raph. I can already get pregnant. I've had hundreds of families in all my years of living. You're immortal and so am I but I'm trying to be mortal. Are you going to stop me?"  
6 days ago

Shadowpelt

He looks at her." No,why?"  
6 days ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
"Well if I became mortal I could never live for as long as you will. I'll age and die. Do you want that or do you want me to be with you forever?"  
6 days ago

Shadowpelt

He gets up and walks over to her,hugging her close." Of course I want you to live with me with our family. Why would you think that?"  
6 days ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Molly growled in irritation and shoved him away from her.  
"You didn't answer my question! Do you want me to be mortal or do you want me to be with you forever?!!"

He looks at her." I did. I said of course I want you to be with me."  
6 days ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
"No you didn't Raph. I mean forever or do you want me to be mortal?! Choose!!!"  
6 days ago

Shadowpelt

He looks to her." Of course I mean forever! Your my mate!"  
6 days ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Molly sighed sadly looking up at him crying.  
"I'm sorry Raph but I can't do that. I need to be mortal. Goodbye Raph," Molly sobbed walking away from him.  
6 days ago

Shadowpelt

He watches her go,his eyes widening." W-wha.." his eyes widen more feeling himself breaking and he hurried out of the house and underground to the lair,tears streaming down his face as he feels his heart breaking into pieces.  
6 days ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Molly cried herself to sleep and fell asleep.  
6 days ago

Shadowpelt

He goes to his room and punches the wall,screaming in anger and agony.  
6 days ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Hey can Raph go and kidnap her while she's sleeping? Please?  
6 days ago

Shadowpelt

((Sure))

She watches him sleep,her eyes looking him over.

he gets an idea and goes back to her house to see if she was asleep.  
6 days ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Molly was sleeping peacefully on her bed fresh tears stained her skin on her cheeks.

Mikey whispered to her I love in his sleep to her nuzzling her neck again.  
6 days ago

Shadowpelt

She purrs and nuzzles into him purring more as she stays awake.

he smirks and ties her hands and feet together before gagging and blind folding her before taking her back to the lair.  
6 days ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Molly soon woke up only to see pitch black and she realized she was tied up and gagged and blindfolded. She struggled trying to break free.

"So angel cakes what do you say you and me go on a date sometime baby?" Mikey said to her as he was talking to her in his sleep.  
6 days ago

Shadowpelt

She purrs." Sure baby" she coos into his ear.

he chuckles and puts her on his bed as he leans against the wall.  
6 days ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Molly continued to struggle as she screamed through the gag to be set free.

Mikey woke up and smirked at her and kissed her cheek getting up and got dressed.  
6 days ago

Shadowpelt

She blushes and sits up. She didn't have a need to get dressed,her privates were covered in scales,as well as with cloth covering her pussy.

he smirks watching her.

Molly started to cry and whimper as tears streamed down her cheeks.

Mikey looked at her and put clothes on her just in case for protection.  
6 days ago

Shadowpelt

She looks at the clothes scowling. She never did like the way they felt 

he chuckles and goes over,biting her neck again,purring.  
6 days ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Molly struggled as she moaned softly. She didn't know what was going on.

Mikey took her topside up to the surface as he took her to a restaurant for lunch.  
6 days ago

Shadowpelt

She looks around,her eyes giving off a cold vibe as Everyone steered clear of her.

he chuckles and pulls away as he licks the bite he made  
6 days ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
"Raph is that you? Please untie me unblindfold me and ungag me!" Molly muffled through the gag.

Thank god it was a cloudy day that day and Mikey could be out on the surface instead of being in the lair.  
6 days ago

Shadowpelt

She looks around,wondering where they were going to eat at. 

he smirks." Nope."  
6 days ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
"Please at least take this gag off of my mouth!" Molly muffled as she cried.

Mikey took her into an Italian restaurant and sat down at a table watching her.  
6 days ago

Shadowpelt

She looks around,amazed.

he chuckles and takes it off  
6 days ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
"Raph why're you doing this? Why'd you kidnap me?!"

Mikey waited for the waiter to give them their menus.  
6 days ago

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Your turn  
6 days ago

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Hello?  
6 days ago

Shadowpelt

Sorry lol))

 

she looks around,her eyes wide.

he smirks." What do you think,mate?"  
6 days ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
"I don't know but please take this stuff off of me!"

Mikey ordered his food and he looked at what she was ordering.  
6 days ago

Shadowpelt

Shadow orders some pasta.

he hums." How about...not yet. Not until you tell me why I did this."  
6 days ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
"Be-because you want me to be with you forever."

Mikey smiled at her and drank his drink.

She smiles and drinks her drink.

he purrs." That's right,we're mates for life sweet cheeks."  
6 days ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
"Can you please untie me now?" Molly asked as she sighed.

Mikey looked at her and asked, "are you enjoying yourself?"  
5 days ago

Shadowpelt

She smiles and nods.

he rolls his eyes slightly and takes the blindfold off as well as the rope.  
5 days ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Molly growled at him and slapped him really hard across his cheek.

Mikey nodded and smiled at her as he got his food and he started to eat it.  
5 days ago

Shadowpelt

She smiles and eats her pasta.

he let's her,he kind of deserved it anyway." Happy?"  
5 days ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Molly sighed and shook her head no looking away from him.

Mikey continued to eat his food as he looked up at her from time to time.  
5 days ago

Shadowpelt

She plays with her food a bit,curious. 

he watches her." Do you know what I did when you said you didn't love me?  
5 days ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
"I never said I didn't love you. I love you Raph. I said I couldn't be with you. There's a difference."

Mikey soon finished eating his food and he looked over at her wondering what she was doing.  
5 days ago

Shadowpelt

She was sculpting her food into snakes.

he looks away." Do you know how much pain went through me when you said that?.."  
5 days ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
"So now you're gonna force me to be with you?!" Molly asked him sitting up.

Mikey just chuckled at that and he paid for their orders and asked, "where to next baby?"  
5 days ago

Shadowpelt

She looks up." Anywhere you want to take me."

He shakes his head." No...im not.." He walks out of the room,leaving her alone.  
5 days ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Molly got up and quickly followed him hugging him tightly to her.  
"I-I'm really sorry Raph. It's just I've had so many husbands in the past it's just I didn't think I would ever find someone as wonderful as you."

Mikey took her hand and walked with her to the park showing her all the beautiful sights and scenery as he smiled at her squeezing her hand in his.  
5 days ago

Shadowpelt

She looks around in awe,smiling at him.

he hugs her back,nuzzling his face into her shoulder." I'm sorry,it's just,it really hurt when you said that earlier and being mates,I broke down afterwards.."  
5 days ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Molly sighed then smiled at him as she moaned softly and said, "I love you Raph. I guess I'll stay immortal forever with you."

Mikey sat down on a bench and looked up at her as he kissed her cheek then he smiled as he looked around.  
5 days ago

Shadowpelt

She smiles and giggles as she nuzzles into him.

he smiles and holds her close." Good. I wouldn't want our family to break up.."

Molly blushed her cheeks flushed as she hugged him back as she told him she was pregnant.

Miky looked at her and smiled as he said, "what do you like to do for fun angel cakes?" he asked her.  
5 days ago

Shadowpelt

She grins at him." Scaring people."

He smiles and picks her up and twirls her around chuckling  
5 days ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Molly held onto him for dear life as she giggled and sucked on his neck leaving hickeys.

Mikey smirked as he loved to do that as well ever since he became a vampire.  
5 days ago

Shadowpelt

She looks at him and smiles.

he chuckles and holds her close  
5 days ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Molly snuggled against him and rubbed his shoulders.

Mikey thought about what to do next. "Wanna go feed off of some people?"  
4 days ago

Shadowpelt

She shakes her head then leans in to whisper in his ear." If I were to feed off of anyone,itd be you."

he holds her close purring softly  
4 days ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
"I love you Raph so much," Molly cooed to him nuzzling him.

Mikey smirked and whispered into her ear, "go ahead baby bite me."  
4 days ago

Shadowpelt

She purrs and nuzzles his neck,licking it before sinking her fangs in and drinking as she moans at the taste of his blood.

he chuckles and smirks as he holds her close purring  
4 days ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
"I love you Raph," Molly said smiling up at him.

Mikey began to moan and groan softly as he grunted in pleasure.  
4 days ago

Shadowpelt

She purrs and nuzzles into him as she drinks.

he smiles and kisses her softly." I love you too Molly."  
4 days ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Molly kissed him back as she rubbed his crotch.

Mikey chirped and churred as he rubbed her hips.  
3 days ago

Shadowpelt

She moans softly into his neck as she feels her heat start.

he chuckles and smirks as he kisses down her neck and gropes her as he groans  
3 days ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Molly moaned and mewled softly leaning into him.

Mikey picked her up taking her back to the lair with him.  
3 days ago

Shadowpelt

She purrs and nuzzles into him purring as she nibbles his neck.

he smirks and grinds against her smirking as he holds her close  
3 days ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Molly whimpered and took him back to his bedroom laying down on his bed.

Once Mikey finally made it back to the lair he set her down on his bed as he got on top of her.

She purrs and kisses him roughly as she starts to undress.

he smirks and kisses down her chest,licking and sucking on her breasts.  
3 days ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Molly moaned softly arching her back holding his head closer to her chest.

Mikey smirked and got naked as well as he nipped and sucked hickeys onto her neck.  
3 days ago

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Your turn  
3 days ago

Shadowpelt

She moans and purrs as she looks at him lustfully.

he purrs and sucks on her breast harder as he slips a few fingers into her.  
3 days ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Molly moaned loudly and whimpered shuddering in delight.

Mikey trailed his lips down and across her shoulders nipping and making love marks there too.  
3 days ago

Shadowpelt

She moans and grabs him before pumping him,licking his tip every now and then.

he chuckles and smirks as he thrusts his fingers into her deep and he nibbles her breast a bit.  
3 days ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Molly groaned and mewled wantonly rubbing his crotch.

Mikey growled as he sucked on a nipple pinching the other one.  
3 days ago

Shadowpelt

She moans and arches her back as she rubs him faster and harder.

he moans at the touch and rips their clothing off before kissing down and shoving his tongue into her  
3 days ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Molly moaned and mewled loudly arching her back screaming his name in pleasure.

Mikey abandoned that nipple to suck on the other one rubbing her hips up and down.  
3 days ago

Shadowpelt

She moans louder and arches her back as she feels herself get wet.

he moans and thrusts his fingers into her harder as he gently bites her nipple,making a love mark.  
3 days ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
"Ahh Raph please!!!" Molly moaned out as she gripped his shoulders.

Mikey began to suck on her clit fingering her pumping two fingers in and out of her.  
3 days ago

Shadowpelt

She moans and pants as she feels her heat get worse.

he chuckles and smirks as he nibble on her clit,licking and sucking.  
3 days ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Going to sleep see you tomorrow  
3 days ago

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Molly arched her back her body shivering and twitching in delight.

Mikey rubbed and stroked along her lining as he delved his tongue into her.  
2 days ago

Shadowpelt

She moans louder and gets wetter as lust starts to take over her mind. 

he smirks and purrs as he shoves his tongue into her,swirling it around as he sucks on her.

Molly rubbed his crotch as she moaned and whimpered loudly.

Mikey then took his tongue and his fingers out of her as he got ready to enter her.  
2 days ago

Shadowpelt

She moans and bucks against him.

He moans and bucks into her  
2 days ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Molly arched her back screaming his name in pleasure.

Mikey thrusted into her thrusting fast and hard into her growling.  
2 days ago

Shadowpelt

She moans and arches her back as she gets wetter and tightens around him.

he moans and slams into her harder  
2 days ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Molly mewled and whimpered as she gripped his shoulders.

Mikey went deeper and more rough into her as he grunted in pleasure.  
2 days ago

Shadowpelt

She moans louder and arches her back.

he moans and slams into her harder and deeper  
2 days ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Molly scratched his shoulders as she whimpered loudly.

Mikey picked up the pace thrusting vigorously and harshly into her groaning.  
2 days ago

Shadowpelt

She moans louder and arches her back as she bites his neck.

he moans and slams into her harder  
2 days ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Molly was almost near her climax as she moaned again.

Mikey churred as he reached her g spot pounding into it roughly.  
2 days ago

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Can you say something else other than slam? No offense but that gets old  
2 days ago

Shadowpelt

How about pound?  
2 days ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Sure  
2 days ago

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Can you please edit your part?  
1 day ago

Shadowpelt

She moans louder,screaming his name as she arches her back 

he moans and pounds into her harder

Molly reached her high as she orgasmed heavily all around him.

Mikey hit it one last time before releasing his seed into her grunting.  
1 day ago

Shadowpelt

She moans louder and arches her back as she releases after him.

he moans and releases deep into her.  
1 day ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Molly panted heavily pulling him outta her. She blushed.

Mikey pulled out of her panting as he groaned and breathed heavily.  
1 day ago

Shadowpelt

She purrs and nuzzles into him purring as she cuddles into him.

he chuckles and smirks as he holds her close purring


End file.
